Financial transaction cards have made great gains as a means to attract financial accounts to financial institutions and, in the case of credit cards, as a medium to create small loans and generate interest income for financial institutions. Fraudulent financial transactions involving credit cards and other similar payment mechanisms may result in huge losses for cardholders, merchants, banks, and other financial institutions. To address at least this issue, financial institutions have implemented various security mechanisms, including prompting cardholders to provide authentication for each financial transaction. However, incorporating additional steps to the financial transaction may be tedious, burdensome, and/or time-consuming and could cause cardholders to become increasingly inconvenienced, annoyed, and/or frustrated with each prompt to provide authentication.